


the lancelot of the revolutionary set

by hero_is_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret-centric, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), hamilton title go brrr, im not good at tagging sry, mcyt - Freeform, not enough eret centric stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here
Summary: eret knew how to make friends. they did. they wouldn't be here if they didn't.oreret is just wants to make friends, but ends up joining a revolution.[title is from 'aaron burr, sir' from hamilton.]
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	the lancelot of the revolutionary set

**Author's Note:**

> ages, for reference, because the idea of everyone but wilbur being kids makes me go feral-  
> dream team: somewhere in the nebulous mid-twenties  
> wilbur: 26  
> eret: 17  
> fundy: 16  
> tommy and tubbo: 14
> 
> also tw for some light blood, mentions of death, nothing too graphic i think?

Eret knew how to make friends. They did. They wouldn’t be in this land if they didn’t know how to make friends. Just sometimes it was difficult. Especially when the people in question were planning a revolution. Eret was friends with Dream, obviously. But they were new, and they knew that they kind of agreed with these people of “L’Manberg.”

They watch nervously as another tree hit the ground. Currently, L’Manberg was just a caravan in a manmade clearing. Halfway around the clearing was a short, rushed wall made of concrete. It wasn’t exactly gorgeous or useful, and, well, Eret considers themselves a pretty good builder.

Eret ran through how to introduce themself as they approached what seems to be the entrance into the land. The three boys look up at them as they came near, causing Eret’s stomach to churn. The blond immediately takes off towards the van, yelling to get his leader’s attention. The tall man eventually made his way out of the caravan and made his way to Eret. Wilbur was definitely an interesting character. Eret had heard of the man, but had never met or seen the man. He was definitely regal, a leader in a way Dream was not. He immediately sticks out a hand to shake. “Wilbur Soot.”

“Uh, it’s Eret.”

“Mm. What are you doing here, Eret?”

Eret took in a deep breath. “I- you look like you could use help? B- building wise, I mean. Like, your walls could definitely use some work-” They cringe as they realize how rude that could sound, but Wilbur’s face does not betray any kind of emotion. “I’m a builder, back where I’m from, and I thought you guys would appreciate some help. And resources, maybe?”

Wilbur simply stares at Eret for a moment, before his face splits into a grin. “You want to join L’Manberg?”

“I- I guess that’s what I’m saying, yes.”

The taller man steps to the side and opens an arm towards the small semi-nation, “Then, welcome. Boys!” He calls for the three teens who had been watching from a distance, and they all line up. “My brother, Tommy-” he points to the blond boy who ran off to get him, “Tubbo-” a much short brunet, who grins and gives a small wave, “And my son, Fundy,” a ginger who held his hat close to his head, but nothing could hide the small tail nervously wrapped around his leg.

Eret gives them a small smile. “Boys, this is Eret. They’re joining L’Manberg,” Wilbur tells the teens. Tommy tilts his head.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses? The sun’s not even out.”

“Tommy-” Wilbur starts to berate his brother.

“Light sensitivity,” Eret responds as quickly as possible. It’s more of a trained response, muscle memory. Tommy nods and gives Wilbur an angry look when the man smacks the back of his head. 

“Sorry about him,” Wilbur says sheepishly and he waves the boys off. “So, what were you thinking for the walls?”

Eret looks around. “I’d definitely have to do some sketches, but maybe some blackstone? It’s a lot more sturdier than colored concrete, no offense.”

“None taken. I’m excited for what you have planned,” Wilbur gently pats Eret on the shoulder before heading back into the caravan.

\---

They are placing the blackstone when they notice Fundy. Eret had limited interactions with the hybrid boy. Wilbur seemed to be somewhat protective of his son. They weren’t sure if the ginger just didn’t like them or was shy. He would joke around with Tubbo or Tommy, but whenever Eret came by, he would just shut up. But now, he was alone, staring at the caravan. Eret looked up to where Tommy and Tubbo were setting the blackstone across the way. 

(Tubbo has dragged him off after he kept after Eret questions, which apparently were common with the blond boy.

“Who’s your favorite woman?”

“Uh-”

“And what do you think of men?”

“I’m… into both, I guess?”

“Ugh. I hate men.”

“O...kay?”)

Eret places another bit of blackstone before putting down their tools and approaching the single tree Fundy sat under. “Do you mind?” Eret asks.

Fundy breaks out of his concentrated stare, his flattened ears perk up slightly. “Excuse me?”

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Oh! Do… whatever you want.”

Eret nods and sits criss-cross next to the ginger. The silence is deafening. “So, Wilbur’s your father? He seems pretty young,” they ponder aloud.

Fundy sighs. “He adopted me, about eight years ago. Right in these woods, actually. I was trying to steal some food from town and he just grabbed me up by the scruff of my neck, and the rest is history. Guess he felt bad, plus he and Tommy are adopted, too. Something about paying back karma or something.”

Eret had never really heard Fundy speak, much less speak this much. Fundy continues, “But he just… Babies me sometimes. Treats me like I’m still a starving kit he found in the woods. I’m nearly seventeen, though. He doesn’t even let me too far from the van. But Tommy basically has free reign.”

Fundy’s ears flatten against his head again as he looks at Eret nervously, his face a slight red. “I- Sorry, I probably shouldn’t-”

Eret shrugs. “I don’t mind. I’m always open if you need someone to talk to,” they say, a small smile on their face. 

“R- really?” the fox hybrid asks and Eret nods. Fundy smiles and brings his knees to his chest. “Can I- uh, can I help with the walls?”

“Sure,” Eret stands. “I need all the help I can get. I doubt those two are getting much work done.” They nod at Tommy and Tubbo, both of which are on the ground laughing. They offer a hand to Fundy. The ginger takes it and stands up. 

\---

The rest of L’Manberg is on a hunting trip when Eret sees the smoke curling outside the walls. They scramble up a ladder, trying to get a glimpse of whatever was burning. A familiar man in a white bandana holds up an alight torch. They don’t spot Dream or George, but are sure the pair are nearby. 

They slide back down the ladder and search through the caravan for a weapon. Rushing through the items in a chest, Eret eventually finds an iron sword. It wouldn’t do much against whatever the rest of the Dream Team was carrying, but it definitely helped to have something. Eret wasn’t exactly a fighter, but knew it was only a matter of time before this happened.

When they make it back out, Sapnap and Dream are at the entrance. Looking around, they also spot George on top of the wall, a knocked arrow already pointing towards Eret. They grip the sword as they approach the pair. Sapnap tilts his head once he recognizes Eret. “Does Wilbur usually leave kids in charge?” He asks with a malicious grin.

“I’m nearly eighteen, asshole,” Eret spats back. 

Sapnap scoffs and looks at Dream. “You hear that, Dreamie? They’re nearly eighteen,” he says mockingly. Dream looks at Sapnap, and soon the man’s laughter dies out. 

Eret holds their sword in front of them, fearful of an attack. “What do you-” Before they can even finish, Dream is swinging his sword. Eret tries to block, but Dream is a much better fighter and hits their wrist with the tip of the sword. They hiss in pain and the sword flies away. 

Dream holds his sword to Eret’s neck, barely touching. “Sit down, Eret,” he says. They simply look at him, defiance in their eyes hidden by sunglasses. The sword comes closer and Eret can feel their skin break. They scowl as they sit on their knees.

“It’s been so long since we talked, kid. I really thought we could be friends, before you ran off to join these idiots,” Dream sighs, as Eret stares at the grass below them. The masked man tsks as he removes the younger’s glasses to reveal pupiless eyes. Eret gasps sharply as they look up at Dream, who throws the glasses to the side. “I want you to look me in the eye when I’m talking to you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Eret replies. Dream shrugs and pulls the wooden mask off his face. The younger one has to suppress a gasp as they see the masked leader’s face for the first time. Three ragged scars lay across the man’s face, from a milky white left eye to the right side of his chin. 

“Listen to me, Eret. I want this place gone. Scorched fucking earth. But, of course, that time and effort that I don’t currently have. I need someone on the inside.”

Eret barks out a disbelieving laugh. “Fuck you,” they finally say. “I would never help you.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say. I could offer you money, riches, the works. But honestly? I don’t think you’d take it,” Dream shrugs, and Eret feels the sword cut deeper. They can feel blood dripping down the side of their neck. “But what about your life?”

Eret narrows their eyes. “My life doesn’t matter as long as we gain our independence.”

The elder rolls his eyes. “Jesus, you guys are like broken records. What about... I kill everyone else? I remove their respawn points, and I kill them, and I leave you to deal with the consequences of your actions.”

Eret looks at the grass, imagining their dead comrades. They hear Dream let out a small laugh and they clench their teeth. “If you do this, they will live. And you get to live out the rest of your life richer than a god.”

They look up at Dream again, a confused look on their face. “Wh- but why? Why the riches? Why can’t-” Eret is interrupted by the sword cutting deeper once again. 

“I want it to hurt, Eret. I want them to think they have been betrayed for money and power. I want you to see them and not be able to think about what you did to them.”

Eret’s breath catches. They don’t say anything, but Dream knows the answer. As the mask is placed back over his face, he drops his sword from Eret’s neck, backs away, and throws up a hand. An arrow thwips through the air and hits their ear. A hiss escapes their mouth as they reach up to hold onto the bloodied ear. 

“Just a warning. You understand. I’d recommend not saying anything about this. Or this ‘country’ will be nothing but ash.

They watch, steely faced, as the Dream Team leaves L’Manberg. As soon as they are out of earshot, a sob escapes their lips. Tears are streaming down Eret’s face as they crawl to their glasses and sword. Shaky hands place the glasses back over their face and they lay their head down on the grass.

They wrap their arms around their body as sobs wrack their body. Eret’s not sure how long they were there before they hear the telltale laughing and bickering of the rest of the group. A hush falls over the group. “Eret?” They hear Fundy ask. They quickly wipe their tears away as there are hands helping them up.

“I- uh, Dream was here-”

\---

Eret quickly ushers the soldiers into an underground tunnel and blocks it up behind them.

“What is this?” Wilbur asks in amazement. 

“I’ve been grinding for equipment,” Eret responds, and they can feel bile in their throat as they lie. “It’s the final control room.”

They put on a fake smile as the group enters the room of chests. Each soldier goes to the chest with their name on it. They see Wilbur almost immediately open his chest and a confused look grows on his face. “What’s this button for?” they hear Tommy ask. 

Eret swallows nervously. “Down with the revolution, boys,” they say as they press the button, everyone whips around to look at them. “It was never meant to be.”

The sound of redstone causes their stomach to drop. They shut their eyes and cover their ears as they feel the woosh of bodies passing them. The muffled shouts of their old comrades are quickly cut down. Their hands slowly drop to their sides and their eyes open. Eret sees Tommy’s body slowly turns to ash as he respawns. Their breathing is ragged and heavy as Dream pats them on the back.

“Good job, kid,” he says as he leaves the room with his own soldiers. Eret stands there for a minute, before falling onto their knees. They put their face in their hands and a sob makes its way out. The sound of boots against the floor make their head snap up. Eret looks around to see no one. But there is an anomaly, the wall folding in a way it shouldn’t. Then, they can barely see Fundy’s face, as an invisibility potion slowly wears off. 

There’s fear in the poor hybrid’s eyes as he realizes Eret sees him. Fundy tries to scramble back as Eret wipes their eyes and puts their hands up. They slowly bring one finger to his mouth, a sign telling Fundy to be quiet. The ginger nods slowly. Eret can see a large slash against his chest and blood is slowly pouring out. They slowly pull a healing potion out of their bag and push it to Fundy. They mouth, “I’m sorry,” before standing up and leaving the Final Control Room. 

Eventually, they see Dream waiting for them on the path. “Just taking a moment before you left?” he asks. Eret nods slightly. “Come on. We’ve got a coronation planned.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hero-is-here  
> twitter: heroishere0
> 
> consider leaving a comment, they make my day and i am just a humble little guy writing fanfic.  
> also check out my ongoing oneshots about the dream smp but they are middle schoolers. :)


End file.
